Conciencia Desconocida (NaruSasu)
by MeeryLuu
Summary: Naruto por fin a realizado su sueño, esos momentos fueron festejo y celebración, todo parecia bastante perfecto. Hasta que cieto día un niño se le aparece en su departamento. Cosas extrañas empiezan a ocurrir en ese momento. [Finalizada]
1. Chapter I: Welcome!

**¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que pongo notas antes de xD Una disculpa si ya han leido mis otros fics u.u Y lo pongo sobre todo para decir que esta vez no sera un One-shot, sera un poco más largo... Bueno xD nos leemos abajo n.n **

**Enjoy!**

Capítulo I: ¡Bienvenido!

Tener al fin el título de Hokage era todavía difícil de creer, el miedo de despertar y ver que todo era un sueño, estaba al límite; tanto tiempo esperar por eso, y ahora...

— ¡Les dije a todos que algún día sería Hokage! -gritó con euforia el rubio, dirigiéndose a toda la aldea que igual gritaba con entusiasmo el nombre de su nuevo líder.

— ¡Muchas felicidades Naruto! Quiero decir, ¡Señor Hokage! -le grito uno de los vendedores que años atrás, que solía observar con odio al niño que ahora ve como su máximo supremo.

Ese mismo día se hizo una gran fiesta, organizada por los compañeros cercanos del líder, a la cual todos estaban invitados; esta celebración llegó a su fin alrededor de las 5 am. Naruto después de una exquisita comida y algunas botellas de Wisky y Champagne, se retiraba lentamente hacia su hogar, con mucho esfuerzo debido al alcohol se tropezaba constantemente, pero una mujer de rubios cabellos se ofreció a ayudarlo en el trayecto.

—Parece que te divertiste mucho ¿eh, Naruto? -paso el brazo del ojiazul a su nuca, en forma de apoyo, para que se sostuviese.

— ¿Ba-bacchan? ¿Qué haces aquí? no te vi en toda la fiesta...

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Ni yo me la creo!, pero ya debo empezar a cuidar mi salud, el tiempo no está a mi favor. ¡Pero demonios prisa, que hay algo que tengo que darte! -terminaron de parlotear a los tres cuartos de camino, ya llevados unos 45 minutos, llagaron con pesadez al departamento del menor.

— ¡Listo!, ¡Naruto levántate que esto es muy importante! -agitó con desesperación al rubio, no podía quedarse dormido todavía.

—Bacchan ¿porque no esperas hasta mañana? ¿Qué prisa tienes...? -le respondió dormitando.

—Si la hay, mañana a primera hora partiré hacia el país de las Olas, es una misión muy importante, así que ¡LEVANTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! -gritó al mismo tiempo que le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza.

— ¡Bacchan! ¡no era necesaria tanta agresividad! -le reclamó sobándose en la parte dolida y ya con una lagrimita en el ojo.

—Ten -le pone en el cuello un collar- ahora es tuyo, cuídalo muy bien.

— ¿Qué es esto? puede que haya perdido el otro, pero no hace falta este.

—Cállate, este collar ha pasado de Hokage en Hokage, así que espero, y este no lo extravíes. Bueno, sin más que hacer yo me retiro ¡buena suerte con el puesto, Naruto! -le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo y se marchó con suma delicadeza.

—Uhmm, creo que nunca entenderé esta afición hacia los cristales...aunque no puedo negar que este es más bonito que el anterior -y era cierto, este era azul claro, más ancho de la parte baja y en los lados tenía unas franjas blancas que le daban un toque único. Sin darse cuenta, cayó dormido por suerte en su colchón, y no se despertó, sino hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

— ¡Naruto! Con un demonio...¡abre, maldita sea! -tocaba la puerta con furia una pelirosa, al otro lado del departamento del chico.

— ¿¡EH!? ¿Sa-Sakura-chan...? -abre la puerta- ¿porque todas se molestan tanto en días tan perfectos? -dijo restregándose el ojo.

—Puede que te hayas vuelto Hokage, pero también tienes responsabilidades. Así que entra, báñate, cámbiate y ¡alístate para que nos vayamos! -empujó a Naruto hasta su baño, para después quedarse ella esperando por unos 20 minutos a que saliera, ya con su vestimenta. En cuanto salió, ambos se fueron al lugar tan rápido como si su vida dependiera de ello, a decir verdad era la chica quien jalaba al otro para que no llegasen tarde a la junta.

A los ancianos no les agrada nada el esperar, y menos si se trataba de Naruto, aunque conociéndolo era bastante normal- al fin llega, Señor Hokage. Tenemos que discutir acerca de cómo organizara las múltiples misiones que se han solicitado, en estos últimos dos meses -continuaba hablando uno de los ancianos, Naruto solo hacia cara de que ponía atención. Así pasaron las próximas 2 horas, para después mandar al rubio a revisar aquellos asuntos, organizar documentos, archivar datos, y solucionar problemas exteriores...en fin, una tarde muy atareada para el primer día de liderazgo.

—Ufff ¡qué día! supongo que ser Hokage no es tan sencillo como creía -reprochaba ya cansado, en frente de su departamento y girando la perilla- ¡primero comeré un buen ramen y...! -se interrumpió sorprendido, ¿qué hacia un niño en su hogar, a estas horas, y husmeando sus cosas?- ¿Quién eres tú?

**¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? o,o Se que está algo corto xD pero en fin... Diganme si les está gustando n.n acepto todo tipo de criticas xD **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap~**


	2. Chapter II: See you

**¡Hola de nuevo! Se que tarde un poco en actualizar... siendo que ya lo tenia escrito (no me maten xD) pero no se preocupen, el último capítulo ya está en proceso :3 ¡Y gracias a la personita que no recuerdo su nombre, por mandarme un review! xD Pero bueno, los dejo leer que ya se está empezando a poner interesante~**

Capítulo II: See you.

— ¿Quién eres tú? -le preguntó desconcertado.

—No lo sé -dijo con la mirada perdida, aunque pareciera difícil saberlo por esos oscuros ojos que tenía, al igual que su cabellera.

— ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? -se preguntó a sí mismo, más confundido aún- _no espera, puede que este niño se haya perdido, y esta tan asustado que ni su nombre recuerda. Si, debe ser eso -_pensó.

— ¿Has visto a Nii-san? estaba practicando con él las shurikens y... -en ese momento, cayó de él un kunai que tenía grabado el nombre del pequeño, como de esos que te regalan de cumpleaños.

— ¿"Sasuke"? ¡Así que te llamas Sasuke! ¡muy bonito nombre para un chico! -rió a carcajadas, pero al niño parece no haberle afectado el comentario- ¿estás perdido? ¡porque si es así, yo podría llevarte de regreso a casa! ¡Vez, soy el Hokage! -le dijo enseñando su capa que decía "Hokage"

— No sé si me llame Sasuke, ni si estoy perdido y tenga algún lugar al que regresar...solo recuerdo a Nii-san, y el momento en el que practicaba con él las shurikens -esto se volvía cada vez más extraño, en primer lugar, ¿cómo fue a dar a su departamento? y en segundo, esta era la primera vez que veía a ese niño, si es que vive en la aldea.

—Oh bueno, que remedio ¡si quieres puedes quedarte en mi hogar hasta que recuperes la memoria! y por cierto, ¡mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! ¡un gusto! -dijo con sus típicas sonrisas y extendiéndole la mano al chico, si iba a convivir con él, mínimo tenían que llevarse bien.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Naruto-niisan? -su ingenuidad era adorable, no podía negársele, necesitaba a alguien más que nunca.

— ¿Eh? Oh claro... ¡supongo que de ahora en adelante seré tu niisan! -le revolvió los cabellos del niño; de cierta manera le recordaba a el cuando era pequeño- ¿te parece si recorremos la aldea, para ver si recuerdas algo?... ¡pero mañana en la mañana! ¡olvide que ya es de noche!- dijo en tono burlón, para aparentar que lo decía en broma.

Cuando pararon las risas fingidas del rubio, este invitó al pequeño a su habitación; ofreciéndole que durmiera en su cama y él se quedaría mejor en su sillón (aun cuando este fuera realmente incomodo, siendo que ya tenía mucho que no lo cambiaba; y era más notorio aun por los resortes salidos). Llegando la mañana, Naruto fue despertado otra vez, pero en este caso no fue la pelirosa...

— ¿Ya despertaste, Naruto-niisan? ¡Quiero salir contigo lo más pronto! -le reclamó, agitando al pobre ojiazul que aun roncaba después del largo y tedioso día de ayer.

—Cinco minutos mamá... -decía moviéndose mientras dormía; provocando que este callera de lleno al suelo y se despertara de una buena vez- ¿pero que...? ¡Oh Sasuke! ¡solo eres tú! qué alivio, pensé que era Sakura-chan... -dijo con bastante miedo- ¿qué hora será?... ¡Ah, las 7:30! Con razón no ha llegado furiosa a destruir la puerta...

— ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Quién es esa? ¿Y por qué le tienes miedo? -le preguntó bastante curioso, aunque su expresión seguía siendo la misma.

— ¡Yo no le tengo miedo! Bueno sí... ¡Solo cuando la hago enojar! Pero es una muy buena persona, ¡te la presentare un día de estos!... ¡Pero ya vamos, que solo tenemos media hora! -dijo mirando su reloj, y recordando que hoy tenía que ser puntual en la junta de hoy; se hablaría sobre la reciente masacre que hubo en la aldea; esta vez no podía faltar.

A las 7:35 de la mañana no frecuentaba que hubiese gente a los alrededores de la villa; eso pasaba sobre todo a las ocho. En una de las avenidas estaba nuestro chico, acompañado de uno más pequeño y sujetándose de las manos, el mayor se le veia muy alegre mostrando los edificios y negocios que había en esa zona.

—Y ahí está la academia Ninja, y ahí la tienda de revistas… ¡Oh! ¡E ichiraku ramen! Si quieres más tarde pasamos por uno, ¡están deliciosos! -el pequeño solo asentía a todo lo que salía de la boca del mayor, no es que le pareciera aburrida su descripción, si no quería ver si recordaba algo de ahí, sentía que algo le era familiar, pero no sabía por dónde le daban esas sensaciones tan extrañas que le alborotaban los sentidos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Naruto? Que extraño, nunca lo he visto fuera tan temprano… ¡Oy…! -tenía planeado gritarle para que le diera una respuesta. Sin embargo parecía que llevaba a alguien con él, veía que estaba hablando en una dirección y también como tenía su mano derecha al aire, pareciendo agarrarse de algo… todo era tan extraño, pensaba la chica de ojos jade.

En cambio el chico de ojos como el cielo, ni es cuenta con su amiga y continuo con su charla con el pequeño, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo tomaba en serio, no… más bien parecía perdido y esto causo una cierta preocupación en el mayor -¿Sasuke, estas bien? Te noto distraído -le pregunto, deteniéndose por un momento.

—… a… ¡ahí! -dijo señalando con su dedo a la entrada de un bosque- ¡ahí es donde practicaba con nii-san las shurikens! -Naruto lo vio embobado, y ni cuenta se dio que el pequeño lo estaba jalando.

Ya llevaban un rato caminando entre los árboles, estaban muy juntos, no parecía un lugar de entrenamiento; pero ya pasados todos, llegaron a un lugar bastante amplio- parece que este es el lugar, se ven marcas en la corteza de los árboles, así que si era cierto -pensaba Naruto viendo por todas partes, en ese momento se percató de que el niño estaba observando una parte en específico del lugar. Se trataba de una roca, del tamaño del menor, tal vez un poco más grande, pero en ella había un gravado, hecha por un kunai probablemente y decía: "Esfuérzate". Al mayor le dio algo en cuanto leyó esa palabra; sin duda, el hermano de este pequeño era muy especial, tal vez era por eso que era lo único que recordaba. Sasuke en eso observaba perdidamente ese escrito, de vez en cuando pasaba su manita por las letras, estaba a punto de soltar una lagrimita cuando…

— ¡Bien Sasuke! ¿¡Qué te parece si nosotros practicamos con las shurikens!? -decía eufórico-… ehh ¿hasta dónde llegaste con tu hermano-ttebayo? -a veces se le iba la onda, a pesar de ser ahora un líder, pero parecía que esto le agradaba al niño, siendo que cada que metía la pata este solo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

Así pasaron los siguientes 45 minutos: lanzando kunais y shurikens; esto se hacía sobre todo para afinar los reflejos, y mejorar la puntería; Sasuke no andaba nada mal en ninguno de los dos aspectos, pero sería mejor no aflojar la técnica, si no quería volverse lento, aun así les agradó a ambos el tiempo juntos, se sentía un cierto deje de nostalgia. Ni cuenta se dieron de la hora que era, estar en esa situación hacia perder la noción del tiempo... hasta que otro chico intervino en aquella practica tan relajante.

— ¡Naruto! ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces aquí!? ¡En la junta de hoy era de suma importancia tu presencia! -se quejaba el consejero del Hokage: Shikamaru Nara. Era cierto lo flojo e indiferente que era ante lo que lo rodeaba, pero había algo seguro: no soportaba el quejar de una mujer y menos si se trataba de Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo. En un rápido movimiento, Shikamaru tomo la muñeca de Naruto para irse casi volando.

— ¡Yo puedo ir solo!... ¡Sasuke nos vemos después! -alcanzó a voltearse para despedirse del niño; a lo que el Nara enarco una ceja extrañado.

— _¿Qué demonios...? Bueno, creo que no importa... -_dejó de lado sus locuras para poder apresurar el paso, el rubio se dio cuenta de esto e hizo lo mismo. No tardaron mucho en llegar, debido a que no quedaba tan lejos del bosque como lo pensaban algunos. Entraron derrapando a la puerta donde se suponía que sería la junta, pero...

—Se canceló, decidieron posponerlo hasta el viernes -les abrió la puerta una chica rubia y de mirada profunda.

—Qué problema, pero bueno ya que -musitó ya decidido a marcharse.

—PERO no te salvas de lo planeado a ver -logró detener por el hombro a Naruto justo a tiempo, para después llevarlo a rastras a su escritorio y ponerle unos papeles encima de este- léelo completo, tienes que dar el pésame en unos días. Son los testimonios de los sobrevivientes y los nombres de los fallecidos.

—..._"Masacre Uchiha"_... -leía a pie y letra las primeras palabras del informe.

**¡Gracias por leer! No sean malitos, y dejenme un review :3 ¡Pa' darme animos! xD Nos leemos después~**


	3. Chapter III: Goodbye

**¡Ya volvi! :D ¿Acaso creyeon que ya no actualizaria? xD Bueno, os dejo este tercer y ultimo capitulo :D**

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo III: Goodbye.<p>

Hojeaba los papeles que le habían entregado, no prestaba mucha atención a ellos debido a que tenía en mente a Sasuke y como podría ayudarlo, o simplemente como hacer que se animara; desde que lo vio por primera vez, siempre tenía una cara un tanto lúgubre, no lo veía sonreír mucho, tal vez era porque se encuentra solo, no tiene a algún familiar cerca… una madre… un padre… así como… él. ¡Tenía que ayudarlo más ahora, que nunca!

Se levantó bruscamente, debía buscar a Ino y explicarle lo sucedido, a ver si con eso podría ir con el pequeño; en ese momento se sintió mucho peor por haberlo dejado solo en medio del bosque- _espero que no le haya ocurrido nada_ -pensaba yendo rápidamente hacia la puerta.

— ¡Oye Ino! ¡Espera! –gritó en dirección de donde creía que se fue la rubia; sin embargo, al salir chocó con otra de sus compañeras.

—Lo- ¡lo siento, Naruto-kun! ¡No te pude ver con esta montaña de papeles! ¡Lo siento mucho! –se avergonzaba hasta el punto de estar con toda la cara roja la chica de más o menos la misma edad que el otro, cabello negro un tanto oscuro y unos hermosos ojos perlados con los que usaba el byakugan.

—Hi-¡Hinata! ¡No tienes por qué decir eso, a todo caso, el que tuvo la culpa fui yo, por no fijarme! –su distracción fue tanta que no logro reconocer a la primera de quien se trataba, pero al divisarla bien, pudo disculparse adecuadamente y en eso ayudarla con esa bola de documentos- En todo caso, déjame cargarlo, parece pesado ¿si Hinata? –y le arrebato los papeles.

—Na- Naruto-kun, no tienes que preocuparte, estaba perfectamente –la amabilidad que le daba era suficiente para que la chica se avergonzara aún más de lo que ya estaba- Lo que tra-traigo es todo lo sucedido con el clan Uchiha, me- me pidieron que te lo trajera y recordarte que ya no te puedes escapar –le decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos y veía como el chico dejaba todo en el escritorio, para después volverse bruscamente.

— ¿¡Todo es esto!? Vaya que como fue algo grande (literalmente)… ¡Oye Hinata! –sujeto a la ojiperla por los hombros, está casi se desmayaba- ¿¡Podría pedirte de favor que leyeras esto por mí y luego me lo cuentas!? ¡Por favor! –le suplico con una reverencia, por un momento creyó que no…

—E- Está bien, Naruto-kun ¡después de todo tengo tiempo libre! –dijo sonriente la chica, el otro sólo se quedó estupefacto de que haya aceptado.

—Ehh… ¡Muchas gracias, Hinata! ¡En serio te debo una! –salió gritando lo último y corriendo en dirección hacia la salida. Era tarde, muy tarde, no se le haría raro que se haya marchado ya; solo por seguridad fue a ver al bosque donde se encontraba con anterioridad. Nada como lo supuso, rápidamente fue a ver a la casa; tampoco nada, se empezaba a preocupar, pero tenía que mantener la calma. Fue recorriendo cada rincón de la aldea; parques, tiendas, la academia… ahí se encontraba, sentado en el columpio donde solía estar; le dio algo de tristeza velo en ese lugar, pero no parecía deprimido ni nada… parecía, que estuviese esperando a alguien.

—Sasuke que… ¿Qué haces ahí Sasuke? –pregunto acercándose al niño, con una suave sonrisa, en definitiva ese niño le provocaba algo que el desconocía.

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh, Naruto-niisan! ¿Ya terminaste el trabajo? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Estuvo interesante? -Se paró deprisa y al instante fue a abrazar al rubio- ¡Ah, solo quise conocer el lugar! ¡Oh! Y siento haberte preocupado tanto… tenía planeado ir, pero cuando cruce en este lugar; sentí como si necesitara estar un momento aquí… en ese columpio -musitó con un cierto deje de tristeza, a lo cual el mayor hizo la misma reacción.

—_Sentía la necesidad de estar ahí ¿eh?_ –citaba las palabras del niño y solo se limitaba a asentir y acariciar su pequeña cabeza. Cada que pasaba más tiempo con él, iba haciéndose que era un chico especial, verdaderamente especial- Oye Sasuke, ¿te gustaría ir a una exhibición de armas, mañana conmigo? Entrare tarde, así que no creo que haya algún problema –Naruto también necesitaba algo, y eso era estar más tiempo con Sasuke, quería conocerlo, que le gustaba, que no; quería saber más, mucho más de él. Y que mejor oportunidad la de mañana; entrar cuatro horas después de lo habitual e ir a esa exhibición que ya era ese día, el último que estarían.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero claro! ¡Me gustaría mucho ir! ¡Y más si es con Naruto-niisan! –Abrazó al ojiazul con gran entusiasmo, mientras que Naruto solo le dedico otra gentil sonrisa; y de paso cargar al azabache; haciéndolo sonrojar un poco ante tal acto- Pe-pero, ¿Qué haces Naruto-niisan? –Preguntó tartamudeando; claramente estaba nervioso.

—Debes estar cansado, así que déjame cargarte de regreso a casa ¿sí? –Esta vez lo miro a la cara, de igual manera sonriéndole de esa forma tan tierna, que hacia estremecer al pequeño. Este solo lo miro un par de segundos y luego reposó su cabecita en el pecho de Naruto… y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

La mañana no tardó en llegar, y con ello un nuevo día. Que empezó como de costumbre con las frecuentes insistencias del pequeño Sasuke hacia Naruto para que despertase de una vez por todas. Este último no contestaba, a lo que provoco un puchero por parte de Sasuke. Sin embargo, ideo la forma de hacer que se levantara ya: darle un beso en la mejilla. En respuesta, el rubio abrió los ojos con brusquedad y un severo sonrojo que, por fortuna, Sasuke no notó. Unos minutos después, ya se encontraban listos para irse; recorriendo unas cuadras de la aldea para al fin divisar el establecimiento que recién, estaban abriendo. Ambos entraron, y sin mucha prisa fueron observando cada una de esas herramientas que se usaron para las anteriores guerras. Entre ellas se encontraban unas espadas, hachas, kunais, escudos y algunos cascos… todos oxidados, y aun así, no fueron dejados de ver con asombro por el pequeño Sasuke. Naruto solo veía lo feliz que estaba este, y para sorpresa de él; se encontró con Hinata acompañada de su primo Neji, al otro lado de la gran sala. El rubio la saludó a lo lejos, para continuar siguiendo a Sasuke. Después de eso, no paso mucho tiempo para que terminase el recorrido.

Rápidamente Naruto fue a dejar a Sasuke al departamento; pidiéndole que se quedara ahí porque no tardaría en regresar. Tenía pensado terminar el trabajo lo más pronto que pudiera; sabía a la perfección que si acababa todo lo que tuviera que hacer, podía irse temprano. Sasuke aceptó de muy buena manera; esto relajo de sobremanera al adulto, pensando que haría algún puchero o le reclamaría… Pero nada; a lo mejor lo entendía porque era lo que siempre le decía su padre, o hermano.

Ese mismo día, pasó con la mayor tranquilidad que esperarían. En cuanto llegó el rubio, ambos fueron a dar una vuelta por toda Konoha, se entretuvieron con cualquier cosa que encontrasen, pero al notar lo tarde que era, optaron por dejar hasta ahí su diversión.

Las semanas se fueron volando cuando menos se lo esperaba, la mayoría del tiempo estaban juntos; a veces para conversar, otras para entrenar, y de vez en cuando ir al cine o a algún museo. Las cosas marcharon bastante bien hasta que…

—Sasuke, te dije que yo puedo levantarme solo… ¿Eh? ¿Sasuke? –se sacudió la cabeza, el contestar eso lo hacía ya por inercia, ya se había acostumbrado a ser despertado por el pequeño pero… ahora nada, ni siquiera sentía alguna presencia de él. Con mucho miedo reviso cada rincón del departamento… Vacío. Más preocupado aun, salió de su hogar y empezó a buscar sin siquiera saber por dónde; en eso se le vino a la mente el día anterior, habían ido al bosque en el que entrenaban, de mañana a noche su actitud fue de lo más normal… nada tenía sentido– Disculpe, ¿no ha visto a un niño de cabello negro y ojos iguales? –le preguntó a una señora que vio pasar.

—Lo siento joven Hokage, pero no sé de quién me habla.

—Ya veo, de todas formas gracias –le dijo con una reverencia, para después, seguir con su búsqueda. Le hizo la misma pregunta a varias persona, sin embargo todas contestaban lo mismo– _Maldición…Sasuke, ¿dónde demonios te metiste?... Tengo que preguntarle a alguien que sí lo haya visto… ¡Eso es! _–recordó el primer día que fueron a ese bosque, fue cuando llegó Shikamaru a avisarle de la junta que habían cancelado; estaba casi seguro que lo vio en ese momento.

— ¡Shikamaru! ¿¡Dónde estás, Shikamaru!? –llegó agitado y gritando a la Torre Hokage en donde sabía que estaba su amigo, al no recibir respuesta iba aumentando más el volumen.

—Que ruidoso eres… ¿Por qué llegas de esa manera a estas horas de la mañana? –le dijo con un gran bostezo, y con mucha más calma que la de su compañero.

— ¡Shikamaru, por favor dime si has visto a un niño de como siete años y que siempre iba conmigo! –le volvió a gritar, pero esta vez sujetándolo de los hombros.

—Naruto, cálmate. Primero que nada, yo nunca he visto a un niño como el que me describes –le contesto sereno, y deshaciéndose del agarre.

—Pe-pero, ¡Tú, tú el otro día! ¡Cuando me fuiste a recoger a aquel bosque! ¡Estaba él ahí! ¡Es imposible que no lo hayas visto! –gritó con más desesperación aun.

—Ese día… recuerdo que cuando llegue tú estabas entrenando aparentemente con alguien, por la despedida que diste… Es más, creí que esa persona se había ido ya cuando yo aparecí –las palabras de este dejaban al rubio helado, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Por qué tanto alboroto aquí! ¡Naruto, necesito que…! –entró una pelirosa histérica a irrumpir en la conversación, más sin embargo, fue interrumpida por uno de estos.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¿¡Tú si has visto a un niño pequeño que siempre iba conmigo, verdad!? –agarro con fuerza a la chica, su desesperación estaba al límite.

—Na-Naruto, me estás dando miedo, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente?

— ¡Contesta mi pregunta!

—N-¡No! ¡Jamás lo he visto! ¡Me empezaba a preocupar porque hace unos días parecías estas con alguien, pero por más que me fijaba, no veía a nadie!... ¡Naruto! ¿¡Que te ha estado ocurriendo últimamente!? –gritó a casi tal punto del llanto. El ojiazul al ver esto, optó por mejor ir a otro lado, tenía que despejar su mente.

— _¿Pero qué mierdas está pasando? ¿Ahora resulta que todo este tiempo he estado con alguien que no existe? Cada vez entiendo menos esta situación… ¿Cuándo fue que empezó?... ¡Eso es! ¡Desde que la abuela Tsunade me regalo ese extraño collar, fue que comenzó todo esto!... ¿¡Pero que mierdas estoy diciendo!? Creo que ya me volví loco… _-meditó lo sucedido, su concentración fue tanta, que ni cuenta se dio de su llegada a la propia oficina; en donde se sentó en el lugar de siempre para ver si podía analizar mejor las cosas.

—Na-Naruto-kun, ¿Pu-puedo pasar? –Hinata se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, tocando con suavidad para no molestar a su superior.

—Adelante –contestó con indiferencia, tallándose los ojos y con sus manos aun en su cara.

—Ya-ya he hecho lo que me pediste Naruto-kun, me tomo… –En ese momento el ojiazul se levantó repentinamente, tomando por los hombros a la chica y provocando que esta se sonrojara.

— ¡Hinata! ¿¡Recuerdas cuando nos vimos en aquel museo!? ¡Dime por favor que viste a un niño pequeño conmigo! –La ojiperla era su única salvación, de cierta manera el chico deposito en ella todas sus esperanzas.

—N-No… Naruto-kun, ¿Te encuentras bien? Es la primera vez que te veo tan exaltado. Y… ¿Por qué preguntas por un niño tan de repente? Yo… yo jamás te he visto con algún pequeño… -La chica ignoraba por completo su situación, y por obvias razones, su preocupación estaba muy alta. A lo cual el rubio solo se volvió a congelar, su última oportunidad de conservar la cordura se fue volando- Na-Naruto-kun, no sé si sea un buen momento para hablarte del favor que me pediste…

El chico solo afirmo con la cabeza y se volvió a su asiento –Bu-bueno, en lo que respecta a la masacre del clan Uchiha; en términos generales fue provocada por un grupo terrorista de la aldea de la Roca. Debido a que unos ninjas renegados de nuestra aldea, secuestraron y mataron a los familiares de su Kage. Y en venganza quisieron eliminar a todo el clan Uchiha… solo lograron exterminar al 80% -Naruto seguía hundido en sus pensamientos. Pero aun así, escuchaba a duras penas a la chica… - Y en cuanto a los testimonios… so-sólo hubo uno que pude recordar… -dijo con cierto dolor al sentir que le había fallado- y fu-fue de un hombre que vio a unos hermanos protegiéndose. Y el mayor con tal de salvar a su hermanito, lo dejo con una señora… creo y su madre era. De todas formas te dejo el informe aquí… con todos los nombres y testimonios… compermiso, Señor Hokage –puso los papeles sobre la mesa, hizo una reverencia y después salió por la misma puerta que entro.

—_Salvar a su hermano… testimonios… nombres… ¿¡Eh!?No, no puede ser posible… -_se regañaba mentalmente mientras tomaba con brusquedad aquel informe, revisando cada hoja. Hasta que llego a la parte de las personas que habían sido afectadas por tal masacre- _¿Qué...? No… esto no… _-se quedó estupefacto, trago saliva. Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

— ¡Esto va por la familia real! –entro a la oficina un hombre, amenazadoramente con una espada en mano y gritando algo acerca de una venganza.

— ¡Na-Naruto-kun! ¡Cuidado, detrás de ti! –chillo una chica al otro lado, parecía que estaba forcejeando con algún otro que también venia.

— ¿Eh? –fue lo único que pudo decir. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde…

_¡Naruto, Naruto, Naruto-kun!_

— ¿Naruto-niisan? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntaba un niño que yacía sentado en una piedra.

—Te estaba buscando, Sasuke –le respondía con suavidad, al tiempo que veía en aquella piedra, el nombre de "Itachi Uchiha"- No tienes por qué estar así. Estoy seguro que tu hermano te extraña mucho.

—Lamento haberme ido de esa forma –musitó lo último; estaba al borde del llanto.

—Calma Sasuke, ¡No estoy enojado contigo! –esta vez se puso a la altura del chico, revolviéndole los cabellos y esbozando una hermosa sonrisa- Dime, ¿te gustaría que diéramos un pequeño paseo?

— ¿Eh? Pe-pero… ¿Y tu trabajo? –le pregunto perplejo.

—Ehhh, digamos que… ya no es necesario que valla… -a la última frase, ensancho aún más su sonrisa.

_Juro que _mientras_ yo esté aquí, nunca más volverás a estar solo._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Como les a quedado el ojo? o,o No se si se entienda muy bien que es lo que quiero deir pero... ¡ahi esta! xD <strong>

**A continuacion dejo las respuestas a los reviews enviados:**

**Darkela: Ahahaha, perdon si no se entiende muy bien, pero el ambiente en el que esta situado es como si Sasuke y toda su demas familia hubieran estado ya de cuando toda su demas generacion, era mucho mas mayor... no se si me explique muy bien xD Y ¡Feliz año nuevo a ti tambien amiga! ¡Gracias por seguir este fic!**

**Chizuru: Ehhhh acertaste en la primera, pero en la segunda NO xDD Dejame decirte que ese collar no tiene nada que ver con que Naruto sea el unico que pueda ver a Sasuke... Lo unico que si te puedo decir es que tiene que ver con Itachi... suficiente informacion xD Y no es por mala onda, sino es que mi objetivo es que puedan ver bien que es lo que pasa... espero y puedas resolver tus dudas con este cap xD Y por cieto ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Y muchas gracias por seguir este fic!**

**Cookie: ¡Muchas gracias! Y lo se, lo se. Me tardo mucho en actualizar xD Pero espero y valga la pena (¿?) xD ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Y gracias por seguir este fic! **

**Y sin mas me voy... pero no para siempre xD De hecho les quiero compatir una informacion:**

**Ya tengo en mente otros 3 fanfics. Uno va a ser NaruHina (siii amo esa pareja, no me peguen xD) el segundo TobiDei (como amodoro esa pareja 3) y otra MinaNaru/ItaSasu (lo se, mucho incesto e.e). Y lo que sucede es que los dos primeros si tengo bien planeado de que va ser... Pero el incestuoso no xD (la ardilla ya se empezo a cansar ene) Por lo que les pido su ayuda/3 Si aman el incesto, envienme ideas o sujerencias (obvio los que quieran e.e) Y si me gusta mucho la idea, puede que la vean plasmada en un tiempo ewe**

**Bueno eso es todo xD ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
